No Need for Mother's Day
by Washu-chan1
Summary: 5th episode of the holiday saga. Washu and Ryoko form a mother/daughter relationship. Washu reveals what happened when Kagato took Ryoko away.


No Need for Mother's Day   
The 5th episode in my Tenchi Holiday Saga 

Author's Note > First of all, I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Second of all, this is a really sweet story, but the characters are slightly out of character. I know this was a little late....I 've had it done for awhile....but no sweat! Its here! I've finished No Need for Father's Day too, so that one will be up in a few days. 

So it begins.........   
"Ryoko? Ryoko wake up!"   
"Huh?" Ryoko groaned.   
"RYOKO!"   
"Huh wha?!" Ryoko sat straight up in bed and began to run the sleep from her eyes. "Whaddya want Washu?"   
Washu scowled, but immediatly changed her scowl to a happy grin. "Its time to get up now Ryoko!"   
"Why?" Ryoko asked groggily, struggling to make her eyes focus.   
"Because! Today is a special day for us!"   
Oh no.> thought Ryoko.   
Ryoko pushed the covers off of her legs and looked at her bedside clock. It was perched on a little table.   
"6:00?! You've got to be kidding me Washu!"   
Washu's smile grew wider.   
"You're not kidding. . .are you?"   
"Nope."   
Ryoko knew she would not be able to say no to Washu no matter how bad she wanted to. If she did, who knew what kind of drastic measures Washu would take to get her to say yes! It was easier just to give in now.   
"Okay fine. I just know I'm going to regret this!" she added, not knowing that Washu had heard her.   
"Believe me, you won't!"   
"Right. First, can I ask you three questions?"   
"Go right ahead!"   
"What are we doing today?"   
"You'll see!"   
Ryoko groaned. "Why so early?"   
"Because I can talk to you without interference! No one else is up for at least another twenty minutes!"   
"Okay. . .and whats so special about today?"   
"Its Mother's Day!"   
Figures.> Ryoko thought. But there was no going back on it. She'd already agreed.   
"Well come on! Let's go!"   
"Washu. . ."   
"Ah ah ah! Since today is Mother's Day, you have to call me mom!"   
"Washu. . ."   
"Do it!"   
How does she always force me into these things?>   
I heard that!>   
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Okay mom. Don't you realize that I'm in a night gown?! I'm not fit to go anywhere!"   
Washu knew that Ryoko was just trying to provide excuses. Ryoko had already paraded around the house in nightgowns. This was actually pretty tame compared to others.   
"Oh don't worry Ryoko! I'm in my pajamas too!"   
Washu stood up at the end of Ryoko's bed. True to her word, she was wearing baby green pajamas pants with a baby green spaghetti pajama shirt.   
"Oooooookay. Where are we going in our pajamas?"   
"We're going to the onsen to start our day off with a nice relaxing bath!"   
Ryoko shut her eyes. The onsen brought back several memories. She recalled the time she had snuck up behind Tenchi. She thought his nose would never stop bleeding! She enjoyed going to the onsen when Tenchi was there. She loved teasing him.   
But now she was going with Washu. She had always felt uncomfortable around Washu. And when she found out that Washu was her mother, the space between them grew until they were hardly ever near eachother.   
Washu sensed Ryoko's uneasiness.   
"C'mon Ryoko!" she linked her arm through her daughter's and led her out of the room.   
"But what about my clothes?! I can't put my nightgown back on after I get out of the water!"   
"Shhhhhh! Do you want to wake everybody up? We'll just conjure something up for you!" Washu whispered.   
The two walked, still arm and arm, much to Ryoko's displeasure, outside. It was a fairly warm morning, but still a little chilly. The sun was just beginning to come up. The grass was covered with dew and was cold to Ryoko's bare feet.   
Finally they got to the onsen.   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$   
Ryoko slid into the water behind Washu. They sat down and pressed their backs to the wall.   
"One of the reasons we're here is because I kind of wanted to talk to you. . .you know mother/daughter."   
Ryoko tilted her head so she could see Washu.   
"What about?" she asked, feeling somewhat calmed by the water.   
"I've been kind of curious as to. . ."   
"As to what?"   
"As to how you feel about me."   
"Oh."   
Ryoko didn't say anything. The silent rift grew.   
"I'm sorry Ryoko. I didn't mean to push such a question on you."   
"No no. Its fine. I'm just thinking. I guess I feel....uncomfortable."   
"Why?"   
"I guess because I've never really known you like a child would know their mother. I see you everyday and I know that our relationship did exist at one time, but it all feels like a dream....like it was in my imagination.   
Washu said nothing.   
After a few minutes, Ryoko looked over at Washu to see that she had a tear in her eye.   
"I'm so sorry Ryoko!" Washu leaned over to hug her daughter.   
Ryoko's eyes took on a wide frightened look, but her expression gradually softened.   
"Its alright Washu........er........mom. None of what happened is your fault!"   
Ryoko wasn't sure about this. She had never bothered to ask Washu's opinion on the story.   
"I was always worried you would never forgive me for what happened!"   
"There was no need to worry!"   
After awhile, Washu pulled slowly away from the embrace. Ryoko watched her as she dried her tears and smiled slightly.   
"Ryoko?"   
"Hmmm?"   
"This will be the calmest part of our day."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well....I was thinking we could have somewhat of a party in my lab this evening."   
Ryoko's smile matched Washu's. "Sounds like a plan!"   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$   
Ryoko and Washu stood by the doorway to the living room where they could hear Aeka and Tenchi talking.   
"Guess what Lord Tenchi!"   
"What is it Aeka?"   
"Neither Washu nor Ryoko are anywhere to be found! That means I have you all to myself!"   
Tenchi knew what was coming. "Um...excuse me, I have something important to attend to."   
With that, he ran from the room, not noticing that he had passed Ryoko or Washu.   
Aeka came running after them. "C'mon Tenchi! This is the best chance we have to get together alone!"   
Ryoko stuck her foot out and laughed as Aeka went sprawling to the floor anime style.   
"Grrrrrr....RYOKO?! WASHU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK?!"   
Ryoko smirked and Washu laughed.   
"Looks like you had a little fall princess!"   
"Grr...you demon woman!"   
"Hey! You leave my daughter alone!" Washu snapped. "Its not her fault you can't walk!"   
I could definetly get to know her now!> Ryoko thought happily.   
"So close....." Aeka muttered as she walked away.   
Washu turned to Ryoko and smiled. "Well, if we're going to start a mother/daughter relationship, I might as well get acquainted to your lifestyle!"   
"Thats completely fine with me Washu.......er........mom."   
"Alright. Well then, lets get to breakfast!"   
Washu linked her arm through Ryoko's once again and walked into the kitchen. When they entered, time seemed to stop.   
"OOH LOOK!" Aeka crowed. "Ryoko and her mommy!"   
Washu moved to say something, but Ryoko stopped her. "If I do so recall, you were the ran who ran screaming 'MOMMY!' when your mother showed up!"   
Aeka blushed and concentrated on her plate.   
After everyone was settled, Washu looked around. "Where's Tenchi?" she asked curiously.   
Both Aeka and Ryoko looked at eachother, snarling as if the other had hidden Tenchi.   
"He and Noboyuki went out to Tenchi's mom's grave a couple of minutes ago." Sasami answered.   
"Oh."   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$   
Tenchi closed his eyes and pushed his memory back farther than it had ever gone. He was trying to remember his short life with his mother.   
He remembered the day his mother died.   
Tenchi was constantly afraid that he would forget the little things about his mother, so he tried his hardest to keep her memory alive.   
And now he stood at her grave, tears brimming his eyes, a bouqet of tulips (his mother's favorite), at his feet. Noboyuki stood next to them. Both were silent.   
Why did you have to die so early in my life?! I barely knew you!> Tenchi thought sadly.   
Tenchi pressed his hand against his mother's grave.   
Don't worry, its not your fault. Listen, I'm going to go now mom. Happy Mother's Day. I love you.>   
Noboyuki nodded his head to Tenchi as he walked away.   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$   
"Its time!" Washu sang, pulling Ryoko towards the broom closet door later that evening.   
When they stepped into the lab, Ryoko noticed that their clothes had turned into pajamas.   
Getting over her confusion, Ryoko followed Washu through another door. She was surprised by the contents of the room. There were pillows and blanket over the floor, set up around a table, which sat directly in the center of the room, in front of a big screen t.v.   
Washu and Ryoko sat down.   
"Hungry?" Washu asked.   
"Very!" Ryoko said, running her tongue over her lips at the thought of food.   
Washu pulled some pizza and pop out of a dimensional pocket and set it on the table, followed by paper plates and napkins.   
"Eat up!"   
Ryoko picked up a paper plate and a napkin. She pulled two pieces of the warm pizza from the box. Strings of gooey, yellow cheese hung from the sides. The smell was tantalizing.   
Ryoko waited as Washu took her own pizza. She opened her can of pop with out loud fizzing sound. Then, they began to eat.   
"This is so much fun!" Ryoko exclaimed, after wiping her mouth with a napkin.   
Washu smiled at her daughter, but she knew it was time. She had to tell Ryoko.....now....   
"Ryoko?"   
"Yes mom?"   
"You might want to get comfortable."   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$   
"Where's Washu and Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. It was dinnertime and he hadn't seen or heard from either of them all day...which was odd.   
Sasami smiled. "They are getting to know eachother for Mother's Day."   
Tenchi was glad that Washu and Ryoko were getting along. He knew they had a lot to tell eachother.   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$   
"What is it you have to show me?" Ryoko asked.   
"You'll see." Washu held a tape in her hands. "I found this last night. I want you to see it."   
Ryoko made herself comfortable as Washu slid the tape into the VCR. 

*THE TAPE* 

"Is this thing on?" Washu asked hopefully, her face up close on the screen. She looked no different than she did in the present time. Her emerald eyes still shone with the same giddiness.   
"It is on." said a cruel, calculating voice from behind the camera.   
Washu frowned. "Don't sound so unhappy and morbid Kagato! This is a happy day for me!"   
"Whatever you say." Kagato muttered evilly, his voice barely audible.   
Washu didn't heear him.   
"Hello everybody out there!" she said giggling. "My name is Washu and I am the greatest scientific genius of all time!"   
Washu picked up a small test tube that was lying on a nearby table.   
"Now, all of you get to witness something very incredible! You are about to see the creation of my daughter! In this very test tube, my own egg cells are held!"   
Washu dumped the test tube's contents into a large, clear cylinder.   
"In this crystal clear, cylindrical device, there are three creatures called masses. The masses will combine with my egg cells to form my daughter!"   
The three masses squished together to form one big, muddy blob. A minute later, the blob took shape.   
A human body became visible. Soon, the fingers, toes, and facial features took shape. The mud color melted away, leaving slightly pink flesh and cyan colored hair. It was complete.   
The door to the cylinder opened.   
Washu began to cry. She ran over to her child and swept her up in her arms. Though she had just been born, the child had the appearance of an innocent young toddler.   
"I'll call you Ryoko." Washu said proudly, hugging her daughter to her.   
"Mommy." Ryoko said shyly, jamming her thumb into her mouth.   
"You can tell she's my daughter! She's so smart already!"   
Washu cradled Ryoko against her hip as she pulled a little green jumpsuit from a dimensional pocket. She dressed her daughter carefully.   
"Isn't she beautiful Kagato?"   
"She sure is."   
Kagato jumped from behind the camera, forgetting it was on, and snatched Ryoko from Washu's arms.   
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Washu screamed.   
Using all of her strength, Washu slugged Kagato in the face and grabbed Ryoko back.   
Kagato staggered back from the blow, appearing confused, as Washu ran and hid.   
When he regained his senses, he noticed that Washu was gone. He rampaged through the small room, knocking things over as he went. It was not hard to find Washu in such a small room.   
"Give me that child now!"   
"NO!"   
Kagato grabbed Ryoko's small hands and pulled her from Washu, causing Washu to fall forward onto her knees.   
"No Kagato! She's my baby!" she said weakly.   
Kagato smiled cruelly. "I've had enough of your interference! Stand up!"   
Washu's body obediently stood up, controlled by some unknown force.   
"No! What's happening?! No!"   
An icy chill crawled up Washu's legs. She began to scream and fight as it reached her abdomen and stomach, but was silenced as the icy crystal engulfed her. She folded her hands across her chest and fell into a deep sleep.   
Ryoko screamed.   
The tape ended. 

Both Washu and Ryoko were crying. The hugged each other, and neither was willing to let go.   
"I'm so sorry Ryoko!"   
"Is okay mom! Don't worry."   
Washu sobbed. "Thank you for forgiving me!"   
"Your welcome. Happy Mother's Day mom."   
THE END   



End file.
